


you found the light in me (that i couldn't find)

by green_tea31



Series: Cairo Day 2019 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Cairo Day 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31
Summary: “Come on, Mac. Wake up.” Mac groans and tries to sit up but a sharp pain in his left side makes him curl up to alleviate the pressure. He manages to open his eyes – barely – and looks into the worried eyes of Samantha Cage who shouldn’t be anywhere close to his current location.(Chapter Two: Jack's point of view. In which Jack rides an emotional roller coaster and Sam is there to save the day. Also, there's a Star Wars reference because Mac can't help himself, and Jack might be Han Solo instead of Chewbacca after all.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Cairo Day 2019 and the prompt "family" which is awesome and I can't wait to read/see/watch all the other amazing things the macgyverites have come up with. A whole week of Mac and Jack (and team Phoenix) goodness, how incredible is that? 
> 
> As always, self-betaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from "Always Remember Us This Way" by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Warnings for my slightly rusty Spanish. If I got something wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it. Translations in the end notes.

“Come on, Mac. _Wake up_.” Mac groans and tries to sit up but a sharp pain in his left side makes him curl up to alleviate the pressure. He manages to open his eyes – barely – and looks into the worried eyes of Samantha Cage who shouldn’t be anywhere close to his current location.

“What…Sam?” She helps him sit up on the narrow cot that’s been serving as his bed for the past few weeks and holds a bottle of water to his lips. He drinks – greedily – until he can’t anymore. It feels like he hasn’t had fresh water in ages.

“What are you doing here?” Mac asks, trying to get his brain to focus because right now his memory is spotty at best. Before she can answer, the door to Mac’s cell swings open and Jack almost runs into the room, looking around frantically before focusing on Mac.

“Oh thank fuckin’ God,” Jack says and drops down in front of him, almost barrelling over Sam in the process but she manages to move out of the way just in time. Jack frames Mac’s face with his hands and looks at him searchingly, possibly trying to catalogue his visible injuries.

Mac honestly can’t remember right now what those are.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. God…I can’t believe I didn’t _see_ it.” Jack brushes a few strands of hair out of Mac’s sweaty and bloody face and there’s some unknown anguish in those warm brown eyes that Mac can’t identify.

“Jack. We have to go,” Sam says from her position next to Jack and Jack nods once. Together they manage to get Mac mostly upright.

“Can you walk, buddy?” Jack asks him. Mac takes a few shaky steps and is surprised when he doesn’t fall down.

“Looks like it,” He says and Jack smiles at him. “How did you find me? No…wait. Why did you find me and where the hell is Walsh?” They stop at the end of the hallway leading to his cell and Mac gratefully leans against the wall for a moment, Jack hovering close by while Sam works the door open with what he recognizes as her favourite set of lock picks.

“When you didn’t call at the scheduled time I contacted Jack and he told me what happened with your dad. He also told me that you went off to Nigeria and didn’t answer his messages and while I could _maybe_ believe that you ran off to deal with your dad’s betrayal, not talking to Jack seemed…out of character.” She opens the door and Mac squints as his eyes try to get used to the bright sun again.

“Yeah, I’m _so_ sorry I believed you’d do that to me Mac,” Jack adds and it looks like he wants to say more but doesn’t quite know how to put it.

Mac doesn’t mention that he has no idea what either of them are talking about, but he’s grateful they’re here and could they get on with the rescue now please?

It looks like they understand him anyway.

When they make their way outside there’s a car waiting for them, an ancient Toyota Land Cruiser in a weird shade of off green with the top half sawed off, which doesn’t tell him anything because these things are basically indestructible and can be found even in the remotest parts of the world.

Jack puts him in the passenger seat and hands him the water bottle along with a med kit. Mac fumbles with it for a bit, but manages to retrieve a couple of painkillers.

“I know it’s not ideal, but we have to leave this place as quickly as possible given that I don’t know how long Walsh will be distracted,” Sam says from the back while Jack starts the car.

Mac watches as the compound where he’s been kept prisoner for nearly a month slowly fades in the rear-view mirror. He wants to ask Jack and Sam how they’re here, and where the hell the rest of the team is, but he’s exhausted and in pain, and once they leave the woods behind and pull onto an actual road, his compromised health catches up with him and he falls asleep before he can ask a single question.

…

“Muchas gracias. Vamos a partir mañana.”

“Vale. ¿Quiere desayuno?”

“No. Tenemos que partir temprano por la mañana.”

Mac barely manages to stay upright while Jack talks to the hotel clerk, and tries to pretend he doesn’t suffer from three and a half weeks of captivity and at least one slightly busted rib. Sam is surreptitiously leaning against him, propping him up between herself and the wall – ‘it’s a very nice wall and he’s grateful for the assistance’ Mac thinks absently.

The only reason he isn’t worse off is the fact that Walsh wanted him to help, and Mac actually managed to successfully pretend that he would – at least for two of these weeks.

Also, turns out they’re in Spain. Mac’s Spanish is fluent, but he wouldn’t trust himself to successfully manage an entire sentence in _English_ right now, let alone one in a foreign language, but thankfully Jack’s Spanish is fluent as well, even though he likes to pretend otherwise. They get a room for the night.  It’s not much, two beds and a very small bathroom, but it’s more comfort than Mac’s had access to in weeks.

The first thing Jack does is put him on one of the beds while Sam hands him the med kit.

“Come on, shirt off,” Jack says and smiles wryly at Mac's glare. In the end, Jack has to help him take it off, and Mac watches as his partner’s face falls in horror once he sees the bruises and cuts littering Mac’s torso.

“Walsh stopped being gentle once he realized I wasn’t actually going to help him finish the KX7,” Mac mutters into the silence of the room while Jack gently touches one of the bruises. “Didn’t go after my hands, though.” He wriggles his fingers, grateful Walsh refrained from pulling out fingernails or breaking fingers to get Mac to comply with his demands.

Jack brushes over his knuckles, eyebrows drawn together, and for a moment it almost looks like he’s holding back tears.

“God, Mac…He needed your hands intact in case you actually gave in.” Jack looks up at him, eyes wide and Mac realizes in that moment how much he’s _missed_ his partner ever since he quit his job and stormed out of the Phoenix afterwards.

“Jack…let me.” Sam kneels down next to Jack and takes the kit from him, carefully starting to clean Mac up while Jack is still staring at Mac’s hands.

Mac takes a deep breath and wraps his fingers around Jack’s, squeezing once, prompting Jack to smile at him in response.

“Guys, not that I’m not grateful that you’re here, that you saved me but…”

“You want to know where the rest of the team is,” Sam interrupts him while packing up the kit. She takes one glance at his dirty and ripped up shirt, shrugs and doesn’t hand it back to him. It’s a lost cause anyway.

“Yeah, that,” Mac says and looks at Jack. “Also, what did you mean, you didn’t see it. Didn’t see what?”

Jack grimaces and helps Mac scoot back on the bed until he’s resting against the headboard.

“Walsh convinced the team you were living in a small Nigerian village with your new girlfriend,” Sam tells him while settling in next to him and Mac blinks at her, trying to process her words.

“He what?”

“He had a doppelganger take your place after he abducted you. He’s been living your life, convincing the team you were safe. Hell, he had _me_ convinced, too. I mean the beard is kind of terrible, but through a grainy satellite feed he pretty much looks like you,” Jack adds while Sam slumps back until she’s lying flat on her back and stares at the ceiling.

“Riley is going to _kill_ me once she finds out that I didn’t tell her about it, but I had a very small window of opportunity to convince Walsh that he didn’t want to be at the compound for the amount of time it took us to get you out,” Sam huffs and looks at him, a wry grin on her face. Mac smiles at her tiredly.

“Yeah, man. She wasn’t even gonna tell _me_ ,” Jack adds and before Mac can react to that information, Jack’s phone rings.

Jack shoots the display a glare. “It’s Matty…dammit, I gotta take this.” He looks at them apologetically, but Mac just smiles and tilts his head towards the door. Jack leaves and they can just make out his drawn out greeting to Matty and then the door falls shut behind him.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you found me,” Mac says, trying not to give in to his exhaustion because he still has so many _questions_.

_Mac could stop there. He could close his eyes and fall asleep. Tomorrow they would get up and inform the Phoenix. Matty would ready the jet or risk the team hijacking a plane to get to Spain and they would be there in a matter of hours. Riley and Bozer would hug him, feeling terribly guilty because they hadn’t noticed that Mac was missing and Mac would cling to them, feeling equally guilty in return because he might not have been the one living in Nigeria but he did quit without informing anyone and he was prepared to run instead of facing his dad again._

_Mac might also finally have the courage to kiss Jack and Jack might even kiss him back._

_Some of those things might still happen, even though Mac doesn’t stop there._    

“Sam?” He begins and receives a sleepy glance in return. “You ever going to tell me you’re my sister?” Mac asks and her eyes widen. Astonishment gives way to a wry chuckle, and Sam turns over to face him.

“I should have known you’d figure it out someday. How did you know?” She asks and Mac turns to his side as well, looking at her, letting himself see her as his _sister_ for the first time.

“It wasn’t really one thing…rather some small things I noticed over the years, and when I met my dad again – let’s just say it clicked. I was going to ask about it, but…” He shrugs and winces as the movement pulls at some of the stitches Sam put in earlier.

“But then Walsh got to you and we came to the rescue, yeah,” Sam muses absently, and her eyes lose focus for a moment, staring at something unseen in the distance before she looks at him again.

“You know what’s almost funny about this?”

“What?”

“I’m not even sure your dad knows about me,” Sam says to him, and there’s something almost pleading in her eyes. Mac remembers her mentioning once that the only family member she has left is an estranged sister and realizes what it must mean to her, to find out you have more family than you thought.

He knows the feeling.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re family,” Mac says making a decision there and then, watching a slow smile spread over her face. He knows it’s probably not going to be that easy. Sam has all but rebuild her life in Australia, and Mac still has to face the people he was going to leave behind, still has to figure out his relationship with Jack now that they’re no longer working together. He still doesn’t know when and how Sam found out, and why she didn’t tell him about their connection earlier, but right now, it doesn’t matter.

The door to their room slams open and Jack strides back into the room, eyebrows rising in amusement at the sight of them lying next to each other, almost asleep.

“Now, I kinda feel left out, you two,” Jack says, and Mac can hear a sliver of uncertainty and maybe even jealousy in his teasing voice which gives him hope for his plan of maybe kissing Jack soon- _ish_.

He holds out his hand towards Jack and tugs at his partner until he’s lying down on Mac’s other side. Sam chuckles into the pillow and snuggles closer, throwing a leg over Mac's while Mac grabs Jack’s arm and drapes it over himself, causing Jack to scoot closer until Mac can turn his head into the space between Jack’s neck and his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of his partner.

“Mac, I…,” Jack mumbles into Mac’s hair, but Mac shushes him.

“Sleep now…talk later.” He feels Jack’s answering smile rather than see it.

“Alright then.”

Mac falls asleep between his partner and his sister. He missed Jack and his steadfast trust in Mac, his crooked smile and the way he looks at Mac when he doesn’t think Mac is looking back, missed Jack’s willingness to follow Mac to hell and back if Mac just says the word.

He missed _Sam_ , missed her smile and her compassion, her faith in them as a team and her unerring sense of human nature.

Their girl next door.

His sister.

Family.

.

.

.

He _is_ looking forward to the look on his dad’s face once he introduces her, though.  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly annoyed at the macgyver writers for - a lot of things just in case that wasn't clear after reading this.
> 
> Translations (Please be gentle with me. I'm translating a language that's not my own into another language that's also not my own):  
> “Muchas gracias. Vamos a partir mañana.” - Thank you very much. We'll leave tomorrow.
> 
> “Vale. ¿Quiere desayuno?” - Alright. Do you want breakfast?
> 
> “No. Tenemos que partir temprano por la mañana.” - No. We need to leave early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's point of view. In which Jack rides an emotional roller coaster and Sam is there to save the day. Also, there's a Star Wars reference because Mac can't help himself, and Jack might be Han Solo instead of Chewbacca after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when your WIPs are screaming for your attention, but your muse has kidnapped you and chained you to your laptop until you write a thing? Well - I've always planned on adding Jack's pov eventually.
> 
> Self-betaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Might add more in the future, but complete for now.

Jack is a miserable bastard. He knows he is, he also knows that the team’s been quietly suffering his mood because _they_ know why he’s – well – being a miserable bastard.

He can’t forget the look on Mac’s face as he walked out of the Phoenix for the last time, the look of betrayal. A broken heart to frame the pieces of his broken childhood.

Jack has never wanted to punch someone as much as he wanted to punch James MacGyver in that moment, but he refrained. Mac may have walked out of his job without looking back, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t regret it later, and if he decided to patch things up and work with his dad after all, well, wouldn’t do for Jack to get himself fired in the meantime.

So Jack refrained.

He regrets that now.

Jack wants to quit, wants to hop on the next plane to Nigeria and tell Mac that he can’t get rid of Jack that easily. Jack also wants to yell at his partner and ask him what the hell he’s doing. The deal was _you go kaboom, I go kaboom_ , and not you run away to a different continent while Jack is forced to stay behind, helplessly watching Mac build a new life without him.

How is Jack supposed to watch Mac’s back from halfway around the world?  

“You should stop torturing yourself, Jack.” Matty comes to stand next to him and regards him sadly. Jack taps the screen and the satellite footage of Mac in Nigeria vanishes – the footage of Mac being _happy_.

“Just checking up on my boy, boss-lady. Nothing else to it.”

Matty frowns. “Jack-“

Jack chuckles, it’s not a happy sound. “Don’t – _really_ don’t.” He looks at her and whatever she sees in his eyes stops her from saying anything else. Jack turns to the door, ready to go home and wallow in self-pity for another sleepless night.

“You could call him,” Matty says, but Jack doesn’t answer.

He leaves.

It’s not like he hasn’t tried that already.

…

It’s late by the time he comes home, the sun all but gone, and he’s tired, so he doesn’t notice the additional car in front of his building. What he does notice is Samantha Cage standing in front of his apartment door, looking at him like someone’s just walked over her grave.

He’s going to regret phrasing it like that later; he’s going to regret it a _lot_.

“Cage? Not that it’s not good to see you, but-“

She smiles nervously. “What am I doing here?” Jack nods.

“I’m looking for Mac,” She blurts out. Jack’s heart lurches painfully. He doesn’t immediately answer, just opens the door and bids her inside. The apartment is dark, and Jack fumbles a moment before he finds the light switch.

“Mac quit the Phoenix almost a month ago, Cage,” Jack says, pretending that sentence doesn’t hurt as much as it does.  

“What?” Jack turns to her. Cage looks confused, face ashen in the unflattering light of Jack’s kitchen.

“He quit,” Jack adds, swallowing heavily. “After he found out that his dad is Oversight and has been pretty much manipulating him since he left when Mac was ten.”

“Oversight is James MacGyver?” She asks, the question directed more at herself than at Jack. There’s something in her eyes, some kind of sudden understanding that eludes Jack, but Cage speaks again before he can ask.

“That doesn’t explain why he didn’t call me.”

“Was he supposed to?” Jack asks, confused. Mac has pretty much cut off direct contact with the entire team and doesn’t answer anyone’s messages – doesn’t answer _Jack’s_ messages. Jack isn’t sure what he’s going to do if he finds out that Mac’s still been talking to _Samantha Cage_ all this time.

Cage turns around and walks over to a chair, letting herself drop into it like a marionette with its strings suddenly cut.

“Normally we call each other at least once a week, but I’ve been out of contact for a while.” Jack takes a few steps until he can just make out the wry expression on her face.

“How’s that retirement working out for you then?” He teases. Cage chuckles.

“I got bored. Anyway – Mac promised to call me about a week ago. When he didn’t, I got worried.”

“And you came all the way to LA instead of calling?”

Cage shrugs. “I was in the area.”

“Cage-“ Jack begins, sitting down next to her. She interrupts him.

“You _can_ call me Sam, you know. Mac does.”

“Fine, _Sam_ \- Mac’s pretty much cut off contact with the team. He hasn’t directly answered any messages in a month,” Jack states. Sam frowns.

“He doesn’t answer your messages? That doesn’t sound like him.”

Jack grins sardonically. “A while ago I would have said the same thing, but a month of pretty impersonal emails, consisting of nothing more than a few lines of empty platitudes-“

“Jack-“ Sam suddenly grips his hand which he’s been using to emphasize his point, trying to put his frustration into gestures. There’s something urgent in her voice that wasn’t there before.

“Show me these emails, Jack.”

Jack does.

…

Sam’s been reading over Mac’s last mail for what feels like hours to Jack, expression grim. Jack tries to be patient, but this is Mac, and his patience only lasts so long.

“ _So_ -“

Sam frowns at the screen before turning to him. She considers Jack for a moment, and that’s a look Jack knows well. It’s the exact same look Mac has when he’s trying to keep Jack out of something, out of some misguided instinct to protect Jack.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jack tells her before she can convince herself to try doing whatever she’s about to do without him.

“Jack-“

“This is _Mac_ , Sam. You really think I’m not gonna be right behind you for whatever you’re plannin’ right now?” Sam grins wryly.

“Fair enough.” Her expression turns grim. “I don’t think these mails were written by Mac.”

Jack feels his heart turn to ice at her statement – at what her statement is _implying_.

“Sam – I’ve _seen_ Mac in Nigeria. The satellite pictures were pretty conclusive.”

“Were they, Jack? Did you really see Mac or just a very good Mac _impersonator_? Tell me – did Mac make any significant changes to his appearance while gone?” Sam asks, and Jack wants nothing more than to go back to that morning when his biggest complaint was that Mac was happy without Jack.

“There’s the beard-“

“ _Jack_ – that’s like, deep cover 101, right out of the CIA’s handbook.”

“I _know_.“ He gets up and walks over to the windows, unable to sit still any longer. Right now, Jack wants to _kick_ himself for that oversight. He’s a goddamn professional with years of deep cover assignments under his belt. How did he not _see_ this? Mac could be god knows where right now, suffering at the hands of one of the various bastards they’ve made enemies of over the years. Jack doesn’t try to think that thought to its inevitable conclusion, doesn’t think that they could be too late, that Mac might already be-

Sam gets up and puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’re going to find him, Jack.”

Jack prays that she’s right. He has no idea what he’s going to do if they don’t.

…

They decide not to tell the team for now, because Mac’s life may depend on them doing this as discretely as possible. Jack hits up every contact he has, calls in every favour he’s owed. They debate about telling Riley after hitting a roadblock that they need a hacker to overcome, but it turns out, one of Sam’s old intelligence buddies is pretty handy with a computer, and also terribly bored.

The guy hits jackpot.

It’s Walsh.

Jack spends ten minutes almost hyperventilating in the bathroom after that revelation, throwing up his breakfast in the process. The thought that Mac’s been in the hands of that _bastard_ for a month while Jack was safe and sound at home, wallowing in self-pity-

Sam manages to get them a location, using some arcane Australian intelligence magic maybe – Jack doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. They have a very narrow window of opportunity to get Mac out, but that’s really all they need.

They don’t make prisoners while waging a two-man assault on Walsh’s compound. Sam finds Mac first, Jack stumbling into the cell after taking out the last of the men Walsh left behind to guard their prisoner.

Jack has only eyes for Mac. He drops down in front of his partner, framing Mac’s face with his hands, trying to catalogue every single injury Walsh left on Mac.

Jack has plans for that bastard.

Sam keeps him on track. With a lot of luck and an ancient Toyota that Jack doesn’t entirely trust not to fall apart around them, they get Mac out of the compound and into a hotel where Jack plans to take care of Mac’s injuries. He doesn’t even make it past the first scratch, too focused on the what ifs in his head.

_What if Sam hadn’t contacted him?_

Sam cleans Mac up instead, while Jack stares at Mac’s hands, contemplating the most painful way to kill Walsh once he gets his hands on the guy.

Matty calls Jack after they explain the doppelganger thing to Mac. He leaves the room to take the call, Mac still looking befuddled that someone would actually think he’d just abandon his life and run away to Nigeria. Jack is going to regret that _he_ thought that for whatever time amounts to the rest of his life.

Matty is…less than happy.

“You _appropriated_ Phoenix resources to fly halfway around the world and storm a heavily guarded compound to rescue Mac who nobody even knew was missing at that point with just _one_ other operative as backup. Did I get that right?”

“Well, if you put it like that-“

“You did good, Jack,” she adds, confusing Jack more than just a bit.

“What?”

“Now bring him home. We’ll sort out the rest once you’re back in LA.” Matty hangs up, leaving Jack with more questions than he’d like and the vague feeling that he's missed something.

When he returns to the room, Mac and Sam have gotten cozy on the bed. They make a pretty picture together, two beautiful blond bombshells taking comfort in each other’s presence. The realization is a lot more painful than it should be, given that Jack has no claim on Mac’s heart whatsoever, no matter how much he wishes that were different.

He makes a quip, something about feeling left out, and doesn’t expect anything to come out of it, but then Mac holds out his hand and tugs Jack down next to him.

Off all the scenarios Jack had imagined for that night, falling asleep with Mac wrapped in his arms definitely hadn’t been one of them, but he isn’t complaining.

Jack feels _hope_ again.

…

Matty sends the jet. Riley and Bozer insist on coming at first, but relent once Matty mentions that Mac might need some time to clear his head before seeing the rest of them. Mac drops into the comfortable leather seat gratefully, Jack wincing in sympathy every time Mac does. They’ve both been through their fair share of torture, and the worst thing for Jack has always been seeing Mac suffer.

Sam takes a seat a few rows further down, throwing Jack a _look_. Jack isn’t entirely sure what that look means, but he’s glad to have Mac for himself during the flight.

There’s been something brewing between Mac and Sam ever since the hotel room. Jack may have spent last night snuggled up to his partner, but he can’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

“You and Sam seemed pretty cozy last night,” Jack begins, because never let it be said that Jack does subtle particularly well. Mac raises an eyebrow.

“Jack-“

“I’m just sayin’ – I’m happy for you two,” Jack adds, even though it nearly kills him to say it. Mac leans forward as much as his injuries will allow and takes one of Jack’s hands in his.

Jack looks at him. There’s something impish in Mac’s eyes right then, no matter how somber his expression is.

“She’s my sister,” Mac says. Jack experiences a weird moment of disconnect because that almost sounded like-

“Did you just make a Star Wars reference while I’m trying to congratulate you?”

Mac is grinning now. “Yes? Also, she really is my sister. The opportunity was just too good not to take it.”

Jack still isn’t sure he entirely understands what’s happening right now, but he begins to understand how Han Solo must have felt in that exact same moment. They’ve never really talked about that thing between them – him and Mac – and the last month pretty much had him convinced that there’s never been anything to talk about in the first place, but-

Jack raises his other hand, cupping Mac’s cheek. “Mac-“

“Kiss me,” Mac says, smiling like he can’t believe how he’s gotten this lucky. Jack knows there’s a shit ton of problems waiting for them at home, not to mention Mac’s trauma from having been kept prisoner for the last month, but right now he can’t remember ever feeling happier.

He kisses Mac like it’s the only thing he wants to be doing for the rest of his life, using his lips and tongue to map out the topography of Mac’s skin, gently worrying at Mac’s lips with his teeth until Mac opens up and lets Jack explore his mouth.

He may lose track of time for a bit.

Then a thought occurs to him and he draws back from Mac, reluctantly, because something’s been niggling at him ever since Mac’s mentioned it earlier.

“Your _sister_? How’s that even possible?”

Mac rolls his eyes and tugs at Jack until their lips are almost touching again.

“Tell you later,” Mac mumbles before pressing his mouth back to Jack’s. Jack shrugs and dives right back in. He can wait.

  

 


End file.
